The Oldest, Middle, and Youngest Child
by PPGBelle4
Summary: Drabbles of the PPG's view of being the oldest, middle, and youngest child.
1. THE OLDEST: Blossom

**Disclaimer: **I don't own The Powerpuff Girls.

**EDIT:** 5/29/08- Wow...this is almost two years old! I've fixed the whole thing so it will flow a little bit more. The line breakers aren't working in some places though...

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

The Oldest, Middle and Youngest

By: PPGBelle4

THE OLDEST

As the leader, I have many responsibilities. Everyone depends on me, and the world is on my shoulders.

I can't help it being bossy, it's just who I am. My sisters and I lack a mother figure, and I try to fill in that empty spot.

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

_Bubbles and Buttercup were fighting about who was going to play with Octi. When will they both ever learn?_

_"No, MINE!" Bubbles cried, pulling on two of Octi's tentacles._

_"MINE!" Buttercup shouted back. She pulled Octi's other two tentacles back toward her._

_"MINE!"_

_"MINE!"_

_They both continually tugged the stuffed octopus back and forth. I hovered over both of them, and sighed._

_"Girls! What did we say about sharing?" I asked sternly._

_"But Buttercup's gonna...!" Bubbles protested. She was interrupted by Buttercup._

_"I am NOT! I just wanna see Octi!" Buttercup said._

_Bubbles fumed. "So you can...!" I interrupted Bubbles this time, wanting to end this problem quickly._

_"Bubbles, share with Buttercup." I ordered._

_"BUT...!" Bubbles protested once more._

_I stared at Bubbles with a stern expression and cross my arms. Bubbles sighed and released Octi to Buttercup._

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

Ms. Keane, Ms. Bellum, the First Lady…. I want to be like them. They are so strong and determined; the perfect role models. Ms. Bellum is so intelligent and beautiful, and Ms. Keane shows great leadership skills too.

I try to be the perfect little girl in the Professor's eyes, but it's impossible. There is no such thing as perfection.

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

_The Professor kneeled himself down to our height, and spoke in a very soft and concerned tone of voice._

_"Look, girls, yesterday's horrible, horrible monster fight made me realize something. You girls are EVERYTHING to me. "_

_I couldn't take this, the Professor worked so hard, and now he was opening up to us._

_"You are my LIFE and I...I'm responsible for your safety and protection!" the Professor announced._

_"Oh, Professor!" Buttercup said annoyed._

_"Girls, promise me you'll use it. Promise?" the Professor begged._

_There is a brief pause when we thought it over. I couldn't stand to let the Professor down, after he had worked so hard, just for us. I knew this was a bad idea, but I can't let him down._

_"Oh, well...okay! But only if we really need it!" I agreed._

_Relief washed over the Professor's face. "Great."_

_Buttercup elbowed me somewhat angrily at my side._

_"Yeah, great!" Buttercup muttered toward me, sarcastic._

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

R&R!


	2. THE MIDDLE: Buttercup

Ok, here's drabble #2!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

The Oldest, Middle, and Youngest

By: PPGBelle4

THE MIDDLE CHILD

Admit it. It's so hard being the middle child, cos you are in the middle of two attention stealers. In my case, it's a lot worse.

I'm not like my sisters. In fact, I'm quite the opposite. They are both happy, cheerful and carefree, but I am… not. It seems like I don't fit.

Blossom is so perfect. She is the smartest, the prettiest, and the closest to being the perfect little girl. She's like a grown up woman in a five year old body. I want to be the leader, cos she gets almost all of the glory. It's not fair, she gets all of the credit!

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

_We were asleep in our bedroom. For once, Blossom was not wearing her hair bow._

_I woke up yawning and patting my hair, because it was messy and sticking up in several places. Bubbles' hair was just as messy._

_Bubbles and I looked at each other with sleep-clouded eyes, then down at the top of Blossom's head between us._

_The covers slid away from Blossom's head and she slowly opened her eyes. Bubbles and I watched in disbelief as she sat up and loosened her hair, letting it fall free behind her. It was basically perfect, without a tangle or anything!_

_Bubbles and I exchanged a knowing glance while Blossom floated above us still swinging that curtain of hair._

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

And Bubbles seems perfect too, almost. Even though Bubbles is adorable and is also an attention taker, at least she makes some mistakes, some very stupid ones that I would never make. But whatever, the point is, she is such a cry-baby, and is always scared of everything!

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

_A scream shattered throughout the quiet hallway. Bubbles was flying down the hall, doing her best to keep ahead of a cockroach scurrying after her._

_"Get away, get away, get away, get away, get away, get away, get away, get away, get away!" she screeched. I gradually caught up to her, approaching from behind._

_"I'll get it!" I cried._

_I threw a punch at the wall, knocking a hole in it but missing the roach._

_"Did you get it?" Bubbles asked timidly._

_The roach moved into view, and she became so scared that her pigtails stood up straight._

_"NOOOOOOOO!" Bubbles cried. She flew away from it again._

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

What's the only way I can get attention? Yep, you got it: teasing. I want to fit in with everyone else. I mean, why can't my sisters just leave me alone and just let me have fun!

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

_"You're gross!" Harry said gleefully. I looked eagerly toward him._

_"Yeah, you look like a dummy!" Julie agreed. I looked to her as well._

_"Ha-ha! What a sick habit, man!" Wes cried._

_I was laughing with glee. Sick habit? That kid was picking his nose! That's a whole lot worse!_

_"Glue-ber!" Mitch cried out._

_"Paste-head!" Floyd spat out._

_"Tacky!" Lloyd shouted._

_I was so excited, that I wanted to join in. I scooped a wad of paste off the table and stood over Elmer._

_"EAT THIS, PASTE EATER!" I shouted._

_I threw the paste as hard as I could, and the chunk sails down the table in slow motion. It finally splattered all over Elmer's face._

_Elmer's mouth was wobbling, and he was sniffling and doing his best to keep from crying. As he was loosing the remains of his composure, Floyd and Mitch smiled cruelly. Finally, he broke down crying. I was still standing on the table with paste in my hand. When I saw everyone staring at me, my smile vanished immediately. Oh crud. _

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

I hope you liked this chapter. Bubbles is last. R&R!


	3. THE YOUNGEST: Bubbles

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Powerpuff Girls.

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

The Oldest, Middle, and Youngest Child

THE YOUNGEST

Why am I always thought of as the weakest one? I can fight just as good as Buttercup and Blossom! I always feel in-infi-inferior when I'm around them. I'm always labeled as the baby, the weakest, annoying, spoiled… why is everyone so mean?

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

_I flew into the Danger Grid ready to begin my training. "Okay! I'm ready!" I called out._

_"Awww, ain't she cute?" the Professor asked in a baby voice._

_Blossom and Buttercup were floating next to the Professor, Blossom at the right and Buttercup at the left. The Professor punched several buttons on the control panel outside._

_"Professor, don't forget to—" Blossom said until she was interrupted._

_"Don't worry, Blossom. I know. Danger level 9 is way too much for our little Bubbles." The Professor convinced her. He turned the knob; I couldn't really tell what he was doing._

_"Ready? Here you go!" the Professor said over the intercom._

_Around me, the chamber dissolved to a normal looking sitting room. I looked around me for any signs of danger, and I found that it completely empty except for a door with a welcome mat in front of it. The door creaked open. A boxy shadow advanced inside. I snarled and tensed, ready for a fight. A few seconds later, I saw a tiny little robot, with its arms outstretched. The Professor turned down the danger level... again!_

_"Buzz! I'm gonna get you! Buzz! I'm gonna get you! Buzz! I'm gonna get you! Buzz! I'm gonna get you!" the robot cried out in its stupid, flat voice._

_I looked at it with anger and irritation. I mean, the robot was a head shorter than I was and it was moving slowly toward me!_

_"Professor!" I cried with irritation. I flew to the window which was now a mirror._

_"You turned it down again! I'm just as tough as Blossom and Buttercup! I can handle the rough stuff too!" I protested._

_"Come on, you guys." I pleaded. "Turn it up just this once. I'll show you—"_

_I shrieked as a laser beam zapped me from behind, catching me off guard. Around me the room dissolved back to the chamber and the mirror became a window again. I appeared black, and my hair was sticking up, like when Blossom blew her fire breath._

_"You see, Bubbles, you're not ready for the higher levels yet." The Professor explained over the intercom._

_I hung my head in sadness._

_"Oh, don't worry, cheer up. Someday you will be." The Professor said cheerfully._

_"It's not fair." I said sadly. I floated out of the lab, and slammed the door._

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

But everything is not so bad. Out of both of my sisters, Blossom is the nicest. She was always there to look out for me, like when Buttercup teases me, or when times are bad. I wish Buttercup can stop teasing me, it's not nice!

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

_I zoomed down the stairs with arms protectively over my head._

_"PROFESSOR! BUTTERCUP'S HITTING ME!" I yelled._

_"I am NOT!" Buttercup protested in between the bonks she was giving to me on the head. She was chasing after me and was very close to hitting me again._

_Blossom was not that far behind the both of us desperately trying to get things under control._

_"Girls! Stop!" she commanded._

_All three of us stopped immediately at the base of the stairs. We looked around, and the Professor was missing!_

_"PROFESSOR!" we all shouted._

_"Where'd he GO?" I wailed._

_I was so shocked by the Professor's absence that I burst into tears. Blossom tried to comfort me as best she could._

**_PPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPGPPG_**

Thank you for reading! R&R!


End file.
